Apuestas
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Jasper y Emmett se divierten un rato apostando por los imprevistos de la luna de miel de Bella y Edward


**Apuestas**

**Summary:**_ Jasper y Emmett se divierten un rato apostando por los imprevistos de la luna de miel de Bella y __Edward_

Personajes y trama original pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

  
_

Me encontraba en la sala probando un nuevo peinado en Rosalie que había visto de una revista. La boda de Bella había sido ayer, y debo decir que fue todo un éxito. Salvo por el estúpido de Jacob… Pero en fin, ¡fue estupenda! El vestido, las flores… ¡todo! Y esperaba que su luna de miel fuera aun mejor para ellos. Aunque temía un poco por Bella…

- Oh, Rosalie. Amo tu cabello- la elogié mientras le cepillaba las puntas.

- Gracias Alice- sonrió, y siguió hojeando la revista.

- En serio. ¡Eres tan hermosa! ¿Has pensado en ser modelo?

Su sonrisa se alargó hasta sus orejas.

- Vamos, Alice. Lo dices cada dos segundos.

Ahá. ¿Pero no le fascinaba que se lo recordara?

- ¡Pero, Rose! Si yo tuviera tu cabello y tu cuerpo, ¡estaría en ésa revista!

Reímos, y comencé a trenzarle el cabello.

- Basta ya, Alice. Sabes que alimentar mi ego es malo.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema, entonces. ¿Qué tal la boda ayer, eh?- comencé.

- Te luciste, Alice. Incluso creo que exageraste con las flores.

Miré a mí alrededor, las flores aun seguían ahí. Y vaya que eran bastantes.

- Quizás… - la miré detenidamente y noté algo en su expresión. Y sabía cómo arreglarlo.

- ¿Te dije ya que tengo el próximo vestido para tu boda?

El rostro se le iluminó de nuevo, y con la voz totalmente alegre dijo:

- Gracias, Alice. De hecho, Emmett y yo ya lo estábamos planeando.

- ¡Lo sabía! Ésta será una boda diferente. ¿Qué tal en el bosque, o en la playa, o…

- Si, en la playa. Con los perros sería fabulosa- rió sarcástica.

- Podemos llamar a la perrera para ese día.

- No es una mala idea- ambas reímos.

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde habrá destrozos esta vez? Digo, ¿dónde será la luna de miel?

- Pensábamos algo así como China, ¿qué dices?- preguntó ansiosa.

- ¡Pobres pandas!- gritoneó Emmett entrando a la sala, y detrás de él Jasper venía muerto de la risa. ¿Y ésos qué? Se sentaron en el sillón junto a mí y me miraron ansiosos.

- Oh no…

- Oh si- sonrió Emmett maliciosamente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Emmett! ¡Eres terrible!- lo regañé, y también miré a Jasper. - ¡Son unos entrometidos!

- ¡Oh vamos, Alice! De todas las apuestas que se nos pudieron haber ocurrido antes, ésta es la mejor de todas- dijo Emmett.

- Si piensan que voy a ayudarles…

- ¡Por favor!- pidieron ambos. ¡Cómo se atrevían!

- ¡No voy a espiar a Bella y a Edward en su luna de miel por otra de sus estúpidas apuestas!

- ¿Qué?- inquirió Esme uniéndose. Miró a los chicos seriamente.

- Es solo una apuesta mamá…- lloriqueó Emmett.

- ¡Nada de eso! Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, y sobre todo de ti, Jasper. – y lo miró reprobatoriamente. Rose y yo reímos en lo bajo. – Y tú, Emmett, no sé cuándo piensas madurar.

- Los vampiros nunca maduran, y menos Emmett- reí.

- Y Alice, - ahora se dirigió hacia mí. – Si me entero de que ayudaste a éstos…

- ¡Pero yo no…!

- Cancelaré tus tarjetas de crédito- añadió Carlisle, quien también se unió.

_Glup_.** ¿¿QUÉ??** Me quedé total y absurdamente boquiabierta.

- Bueno, chicos. Saldremos de caza. Los vemos al rato- se despidió Esme.

- Y están advertidos todos, hasta tú Rosalie- señaló Carlisle, y ambos se fueron.

- De todos los castigos que se le pudieran ocurrir…- comencé.

- Debe ser el peor para ti, Alice- terminó Rose algo impactada también.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió Emmett, inclinándose hacia mí.

- Ya oíste a Carlisle. ¡No voy a ayudarles!- repuse.

- Nadie va a enterarse más que nosotros. Ni siquiera los mismos Edward y Bella- comentó Jasper, y yo lo miré seria. ¿Cómo podía dejarse llevar por Emmett así?

- No voy a hacerlo. ¿Qué tal que justo en este momento están…?- dejé la pregunta incompleta.

- ¡Nah! Son más de la 1. No lo creo de Edward- dijo Emmett.

- No pienso arriesgarme. No. No. Y no- negué y me crucé de brazos.

- ¡Vamos, Alice! ¡Será divertido!- me animó Emmett.

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula, y miré a los demás. Jasper me miraba sonriente, extrañamente sonriente. Y Rosalie trataba de ocultar una sonrisa…

- ¡Rose!- exclamé.

- Creo… que ésta apuesta en particular puede ser divertida- dijo entre risitas.

- Y lo sabes- añadió Jasper.

Lo pensé por un segundo. De acuerdo. La verdad es que sonaba divertido. Y Jasper tenía razón… nadie iba a enterarse más que nosotros cuatro.

Miré a Emmett rendida.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre cedo ante tus idioteces?

- Porque me amas, y soy grande- dijo sonriente y orgulloso.

- Quizás porque eres un idiota.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos ya?- siseó Jasper, justo antes de que se avecinara una discusión.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Apuesto todo a huesos rotos!- gritoneó Emmett casi saltando en el sillón.

- ¿Y tú, a qué desgracia apuestas?- preguntó Rose a Jasper.

- Creería más moretones y rasguños.

_Dios_. Bueno, ahora estaba involucrada en esto. Los tres me miraron ansiosos, y rendida, me adentré en una visión rumbo a Isla Esme.

- Wow- jadeé, al obtener una resolución de los _'daños'_

- ¿Quién gana?- jadeó Emmett.

- No… no tiene huesos rotos. Pero está completamente moreteada, y… ¡Oh por dios!- jadeé aun en la visión.

- ¿QUÉ?- jadearon los tres.

- Hay… plumas por todas partes, ¿Pero qué…? Edward, ¿mordió las almohadas?

Emmett y Jasper se carcajearon a más no poder, y Rosalie se vio mejor con una risa más decente.

- Eso sí es hilarante- rió Rosalie.

Emmett le dio unas palmadas a Jasper en el hombro, aun riendo.

- Creo que esta apuesta nunca se me va a olvidar- lloró Emmett.

- Nunca- repitió Jasper.

Rose y yo rodamos los ojos, e intenté peinarla de nuevo.

- Hey hey espera- me detuvo Emmett. – Hablemos más de daños materiales.

- Oh, bueno. Creo que solo fueron las almohadas. Al menos por ahora…

- ¡Lo sabía!- gritó, y chocó palmas con Rosalie. – Nadie nos gana.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bestias- tosí disimuladamente.

- Celosos- nos señaló Emmett con prodigio. – Nadie es capaz de destruir casas más que nosotros.

- Claro…- dijimos Jasper y yo.

Rosalie bufó en tono retador, y Emmett nos miró incrédulo.

- Esto se torna más divertido- añadió Rosalie.

- Apuesto a que ni en mil años ustedes podrían…

- ¿Quieren apostar?- exclamamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo. Y ésta iba en serio. Miré a Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa, y él me guiñó el ojo.

- Ya regresamos chicos- saludó Esme entrando a casa.

- ¿Siguen con sus apuestas?- suspiró Carlisle entre risas.

- ¡La mejor de todas!- exclamamos los cuatro.

* * *

… Y pensar que esta magnífica apuesta tenía que suspenderse gracias a que a alguien se le ocurrió _embarazarse_ xD

Estaba leyendo Amanecer de nuevo, y llegué a la parte de 'las plumas' y se me ocurrió;_ "Si Emmett apuesta a cada que Bella se tropieza…"_ y **ta-dán!**

Espero les guste!

:)


End file.
